<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Player by legaciesfanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166918">Star Player</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic'>legaciesfanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby is a cheerleader, and Toni is the star basketball player. What happens when Toni goes after Shelby? Will she get what she wants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang, and everyone started leaving class. I waited for people to start leaving class, before I gathered my things, and headed out the door. Just as I was<br/>
about to leave I saw Toni. Everyone at school knew who she was. She was the best 3 point shooter, this school had ever seen. I quickly ducked my head so she would not see me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I walked out the door, and headed to the locker room. I was on the cheerleading team, and the big basketball game was tonight. I went to my locker, and I started changing. I wanted to get<br/>
changed before Toni showed up. She always made me feel nervous in ways I didn't want feel. I finish changing, and I hear Toni talking to her friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I instantly change my whole being. Everyone seems me as this scared girl, and now I put on a facade that exudes confidence. No one needs to know the real reason. I walk past Toni, and I look her up and down.<br/>
I walk out of the locker room, and I don't give Toni a chance to say anything to me. She usually tries to fight me in the middle of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I make it to the gym, and I start warming up. Toni and the rest of the team walk in. I purposefully check her out. She totally catches me, but that is totally the point. The rest of the cheer squad comes out<br/>
and continues warmups. I go and grab a cup, and get some water. I purposefully drink the water slow, just hoping Toni will be watching. I finished the water, and I see her watching me.  I turn around<br/>
and walk to the bench. Purposefully not looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>If I am being honest, I don't really understand basketball. The whole game I just watch Toni. The way she gets so into the game, and is so focused is so hot to me. The way she sweats, and makes her clothes stick to her<br/>
make me think of things I don't want to think about. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The games is over, and of course we win. I see Andrew with one of the cheerleads from the other team. We broke up, because I caught him cheating. I take my eyes off of them, and I catch Toni looking at me. I turn around and<br/>
head to the locker room, to get changed.  As I start getting changed, I feel someone push me. My back on my locker, and Toni is right in my space. We have never been this close before, and I almost forget how to breathe. Sweat is<br/>
still dripping down her neck, and I just want to lick up her neck. I internally cringe at the though. Toni must have noticed, because she looks angry. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is talking to me, but I don't hear her. She is so hot like this. I finally tune into what she is saying to me.</p><p> </p><p>"What game are you playing with me Shelby?" She has this angry glint in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about." I really don't know what she means. That answer set her off, because she looks furious.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't get to look me up and down, and rile me up Shelby." I smirk when I hear what she said.</p><p> </p><p>"I rile you up Toni?" She must be at her breaking point, because she slams her right hand into the locker. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you playing at Shelby?" Her eyes look sad, but they have this rage in them.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't like it when girls check you out Toni." I look her up and down. I meat her eyes, and it looks like she is going to hit me.</p><p> </p><p>"Not when it comes from you Shelby." She has come so close to spitting in my face.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't have a real reason for talking to me Toni, I would like to get changed now if you don't mind." I look into her eyes, to see what she is thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can see Toni trying to work something out, but she leans in and kisses me. It took me aback, but I kissed her back. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening. I feel her hands start to go to my waist,<br/>and I let out a moan. It must have spurred Toni on, because she starts kissing my neck, and I can feel my legs starting to get weak. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel Toni starting to put her hands under my shirt, and I wish to God I could just go with the flow. This might be the only time this will happen to me. "Toni" She stops what she is doing, and she looks at me.<br/>She pupils are blown, and kinda feel bad that I am making her stop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We can't do this Toni. I see her getting mad, but I honestly don't think she would believe me, if I told her what was going on. I push past her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is your problem Shelby?" I look at her, and her gaze is intense, and I don't want to meet her eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you care Toni. It is not like you cared about me before." I start walking out of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't get very far, and I feel her push me against the lockers. She was looking at me with this intense gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to know?" Toni just stares at me, and I think I know what I need to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am a virgin Toni. I am not going to have my first time in the locker room, with you, because all you would want to do is have sex with me and leave."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I am trying to read Toni's face, but then she starts laughing at me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is so funny?" I start to glare at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That is really funny Shelby. Good try." Her eyes have this glint to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It is true. Why else would Andrew be going after other girls." Bringing that up makes me sad, because I know no one really wants me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I start crying, and I feel Toni wiping away the tears. I don't want to even look at her, because I don't want her to laugh at me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She pulls my face up to her, and her eyes are telling me something I have never seen today. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know Shelby." I just look at her with confusion on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Why does that matter Toni?" I just look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not as stuck up as I thought, and you are also really attractive I am not going to lie." Toni looks me up and down, and I don't know why I feel ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you something?" </p><p> </p><p>Of course. Toni looks at me with care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you like me for just my body. I have heard the stories."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I look at Toni, and she looks offended, but she does not shout at me. "Shelby look at me." She lifts my face up to meet her eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shelby. I talk a big game, but I would never try and hurt you. I should have asked for consent when I kissed you, and I apologize for that. When I look at you, I get riled up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I look up at Toni, and I see such care in her eyes. "Toni. Can I kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks at me, and say "of course you can."</p><p> </p><p>Not waiting for me to kiss her, she leans down and kisses me. I start to feel butterflies and I don't want her to stop. She moves to my neck, and this time I don't even try to hold back my moan. <br/>It spurs Toni on, and she keeps kissing me, while putting her hands on my waist. She starts sucking on my pulse point, and I let out another moan. I push her away lightly, and try and catch<br/>my breathe. Toni's eyes are blown, and her hair is messed up a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>My heart starts going back to normal. I look at Toni. "Do you want to get out of here." I does not answer me. She just takes me by the hand and we start leaving the locker room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>